Book V of The Protector
by Anmras
Summary: Legolas finds out more about the dreaded gangs in Rohan, and finds that they're capable of a lot more then he suspected. When he finally reaches his destination in the Wold, will he survive what awaits him?
1. Chapter 13

Well, here it is, the first time skip in this series. About two days have passed since the man asked Legolas to check on his cousins, and that book is entirely focused on that! Don't worry, it's a LOT better then it sounds!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
'Can I help you?' Legolas looked up from the wooden tabletop.  
  
'Just some water, please.' he said to the barmaid. She smiled and returned to the bar at the other end of the room. Legolas turned back down at the table.  
  
The tavern was large, or at least it seemed that way since it was almost empty. There were two men sitting at a table in deep conversation about some magical pipe-weed that could heal them should they be injured in battle. Legolas wanted direly to laugh at them, but held his tongue and remained quiet in the corner. The tables were oily and slick from being wiped too many times. Business was obviously slow lately, and Legolas knew exactly why.  
  
Two days further into his journey since the first encounter with the gangs, he ran into them almost every two minutes. They were so numerous; they must have made up half of the population of Rohan. They were easy to divide from the normal Rohan citizens because they always wore all black and sometimes wore masks as well. Legolas couldn't help but feel disturbed that they had grown so plentiful.  
  
The barmaid returned with his glass and he snapped back to reality. She smiled at him again and started to return to the kitchen.  
  
'Wait.' Legolas said. The barmaid looked over his shoulder at him, before turning around slowly with a spark in her eye.  
  
'Yes sir?' she asked.  
  
'Come sit down.' he said. 'I'll buy you a drink if you want.' she smiled and obliged. Legolas didn't smile at all or even hint that he was into her. 'I want you to help me.' he said. The barmaid leaned closer.  
  
'I'll do anything you want.' she said in a whisper. Legolas was indifferent.  
  
'I'm new to the Wold and am wondering about these gang-like people that seem to make up the whole population.' the girl's smile faded. 'Please, I'll give you a gold piece if you tell me all you know.' it was no major sacrifice, and Legolas hardly knew anything about these gangs. However, he wasn't prepared for what he received.  
  
'They first came about five years ago.' she started. 'They didn't do anything too severe. They were only a group of ten back then. There leader was a noble man, at least for that of their line of work. He never stole from families, only from rich men who had more money then they knew what to do with. Of course, there were never many of those save for kings and high- ranked officials. Soon, the gang members turned on their leader and killed him. They started killing and stealing money from poorer people.  
  
'Then, for some reason, they disappeared. Three years went by and people were beginning to feel safe again. I heard someone say that an elf- queen threatened them and they were scared off. After her threats faded, they returned. They started attacking families and would threaten a man's wife or sister. They would kill them if the men in the family didn't join their gang. Soon, everyone feared them and they hold more money then the people of Rohan.  
  
'They all deserve to die.' she finished, clenching her fist on the table.  
  
'But they're all innocent people.' insisted Legolas.  
  
'They took my brother!' she cried, standing from the table and knocking her chair over. 'He didn't want to, but they made him! Then he killed my little sister! He's killed more times then anyone can count! I hate him!'  
  
The tavern fell silent as the bar maiden hurried back into the kitchen. Legolas leaned back in his chair and sighed. 


	2. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Legolas left the tavern and slept in the inn across the street. The room was small and the bed hard, but he wouldn't have gotten any sleep anyhow.  
  
Legolas always thought there were only three reasons to kill. One, for self-defense. Two, for revenge for a loved one. Three, to gain. Legolas had killed only in self-defense before. These men had been corrupted and learned to kill there own blood only to gain and satisfy there greed. Legolas felt a desperate urge to strike something in anger. This was no way to live. One shouldn't go about being a cowardly, greedy, selfish bully. They had their wants and desires mixed up so badly, Legolas felt as though he could kill them all.  
  
Legolas managed to get through the night with nothing but ruffled sheets and a well-used pillow. He paid the innkeeper and left silently.  
  
As Legolas was leaving the village, he passed by a stable yard. He paused for a moment to watch the young men bring out a horse. Legolas was surprised by its massive size. It was at least a foot taller then himself.  
  
The stable boys lead out the bay steed. It tossed its head angrily and swung around. One of the boys let go of the rope while the other struggled to hand on as the animal swung around. Finally, he was thrown to the ground and the horse pranced back towards the door. However, someone still in the stables shut it and the horse kicked angrily. It started galloping around the corral at top speed. The two stable boys chased after it, yelling and grabbing at the ropes. The horse kicked, bit and charged at them until they were finally driven out of the pen. Legolas smiled and crossed the street towards them.  
  
'Trouble?' he asked. The horse pranced toward the other end of the pen, snorted and stomped its hooves.  
  
'We don't need your help.' said one of the boys.  
  
'Who says I was offering it?' both the boys turned to glare at him. They were both as tall as him, but thinner and more deshelved. Legolas set his arms up on the fence and watch the horse prance and neigh violently. 'Who did you buy him from?'  
  
'We didn't. One of our stable boys found him in the wild and managed to bring him here. He's obviously wild, or else we'd be riding him by now.'  
  
'How long have you had him?'  
  
'Two years.' Legolas nodded, still staring at the horse. His mane was long and uncut. His coat gleamed in the sunlight as though it was just washed and brushed. 'We've brought him out in ropes everyday but nothing will break him. The stable master wants to get rid of him.' Legolas nodded.  
  
The horse reared and kicked at the fence, which wobbled but held fast. He repeated this again and again and the stable boys had to leave him.  
  
They had the horse's ropes and were pulling back violently. Legolas let his arms fall to his sides and began to circle the pen. He walked clockwise towards the horse and the boys. He was putting up an ugly struggle that resulted in his falling. Legolas continued to pace himself around the pen. The boys let go of the rope as the horse picked itself up. Legolas was nearly face to face with it now. He locked eyes with it.  
  
The horse suddenly went rigid and stared back. Legolas could see now that the horse was healthier then any he had ever seen. His bay coat was even and beautiful and his eyes bright and vivid. They stared for a moment then Legolas started walking back in the other direction. The horse followed slowly, still keeping his eyes on the disguised elf. Legolas stopped and faced the horse once more. He reached up slowly and rubbed the bride of his nose. The horse took in the petting with content, blinking slowly.  
  
The two stable boys stared in amazement at the apparent man and the horse. Their eyes were wide with shock and surprise.  
  
'I'll take him.' said Legolas. 'And any tack or equipment that he is fit to bear.'  
  
'What?' asked a hopeful voice behind him. Legolas repeated without turning. 'I'll take him. I care not the price.' He now turned and faced a tall slender man with stringy black hair and stubble decorating his thin face.  
  
'I would give that beast away to anyone who will take him, but since you offered payment, I will accept. Give me six gold pieces, the price for a young foal these days. He's worth no more, no less.' Legolas produced the gold from inside his robes and handed it to the man. The man nodded to the stable boys who headed inside the stable. They returned outside again, giving Legolas the horse's bridle, saddle and blanket. Legolas held the bundles in his hands as the stable boys lead the now calm horse of the pen. Legolas lead it to a nearby post and tied it there.  
  
Legolas then broke out in a sweat. He didn't know why he bought the animal. He could feel the wild in him and knew he wouldn't be able to ride it. He stood a lot taller then himself and he would need to climb a step of some kind before being high enough to mount the steed.  
  
Then he realized he didn't even really need one. He could easily make it to the southern part of the Wold before the day ended. It was still early morning so he'd be there by midday.  
  
So, Legolas went and sold the saddle and bridle for twenty bronze coins to a merchant heading through town and lead the horse onto the plain that stretched on for miles until it reached the Misty Mountains. Rocks protruded here and there, and a small forest could be seen in the foothills. Legolas then took the halter off his face and dropped it on the ground.  
  
'Go.' he said. 'Be free.' the horse hesitated, not really realizing that it was standing unbound in a field instead of being tied down to a stake all day long. 'Go!' Legolas yelled, slapping the animal's rump. The horse pranced high, then bolted off in the other direction.  
  
.  
  
Just to Clarify, it was Legolas's elven powers that calmed down the horse, but the people in that village just think he's some horse whisperer. I kinda needed something to delay what's going to happen next so I decided to throw in a new character... yes, we will hear from that horse again! The next chapter will be longer... and angsty... and actionated... if that's a word. Things won't be looking too good for Legolas. 


	3. Chapter 15

The song I used for this chapter was 'Rest in Pieces' by Saliva. It's supposed to be about a girl breaking up with her boyfriend, but I kinda twisted it around to fit the major grief in this part of the story! If you look at it the way I did, this is the best song for the story so far!  
  
@Deana - Wait until you see the next book (which just MIGHT be up tomorrow!) there's more angst then you could hope for in that one! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The day was nearly out and Legolas was walking alone through a thick bunch of trees. They were all long dead and frozen in place. The bark was dim and dry. The air grew cold in the shade of the mountains, but an orangey light shone to the east.  
  
Legolas finally emerged from the small forest onto a narrow dirt path that led around a steep rocky corner. If the directions from the farm boy were right, his cousin's home should be right around the corner. Legolas looked down at the dirt path. It had been recently used.  
  
He smiled. This must mean that his family was okay. He followed the dark path towards the farm.  
  
~Look at me,~  
  
~My depth perception must be off again,~  
  
As he rounded the corner, Legolas's eyes widened. There were three covered and barred wagons parked in front of the house pulled by some incredibly poor-looking kine. There were also some mounts with black bundles tied to them and whips hanging off their flanks. He had just arrived in time to see a masked man slice open the back of a young boy. Legolas stared as the child fell to the ground, dead. A crash of glass sounded out from inside the house, but Legolas didn't hear it. He didn't acknowledge the man approaching him. He was frozen with surprise and fear.  
  
Just a child... only a boy...  
  
'Who are you?' demanded the masked man. Legolas finally looked up at him. Like a straw stack going up in flames, Legolas's anger swelled to a bursting point and he had his blade out. It was glowing with a fiery white light. Legolas slashed at the man, who parried and side-stepped so that Legolas stumbled onto the porch. Legolas could hear more of the gang members inside the house. He barely dodged a deadly chop from his opponent as he backed up to the left of the doorway.  
  
His anger gave him a blinding strength and he finally slashed the man across the chest. He gasped and fell backwards. Legolas immediately headed into the house, still bearing his deadly blade. He soon ran into three gang members pillaging a room. Legolas quickly attacked, slashing cutting and killing with all the anger in his body.  
  
When three dead adult bodies surrounded him, he heard a small whimper from the corner of the room. Legolas turned and saw a small baby half covered by a blanket. Legolas immediately kneeled down beside the child. Another crash of glass in the house told Legolas that he was still in danger, but not immediately. He carefully wrapped the nude babe in the blanket and cradled it in his arms.  
  
Legolas suddenly thought of Elenest and how her belly would slowly be growing. He had been gone for longer then he could stand. He wanted more then anything to kiss her and hold her. He saw her eye's in the child's face, who was growing quieter and quieter.  
  
~'Cause this hurts deeper then I thought it did.~  
  
~It has not healed with time.~  
  
The child was silent now, his pupils large. The veins on its head began to turn purple and swell. Legolas was suddenly brought back to the farmhouse. He watched in horror as the purple in the veins spread down the babe's face. Tears welled in his eyes and fell to the floor.  
  
'No...' he realized that the babe had ended up on the floor from a crib in the opposite corner. Someone had thrown him. 'Please, no...' Legolas's voice cracked as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He stared, helpless as the little one began to go cold.  
  
~It just shot down my spine.~  
  
In Legolas's arms, which were strong and saved him from every battle, the babe died.  
  
~You looked so beautiful tonight,~  
  
~Reminds me how you lay us down, and gently smile.~  
  
Legolas's tears fell to the floor and mingled with the baby's.  
  
~Before you destroyed my life.~  
  
This is what the gangs were doing. Innocent children and families, everyday. Destroying something that has barely begun. Tearing people up from the inside out until they got what they wanted.  
  
In the doorway, several gang members appeared. Legolas ignored them. He was so blinded by the child in his hands that he felt nothing other then the grief. The pain was so deep in him that he couldn't describe it. Further away then the reaches of the universe but stronger then a rockslide lasting forever.  
  
Legolas was limp as the gang members tied his hands behind his back and gagged him.  
  
~Can you find it in your heart,~  
  
~To make this go away,~  
  
~And let me rest in pieces.~  
  
~Let me rest in pieces.~  
  
~Would you find it in your heart,~  
  
~To make this go away,~  
  
~And let me rest in pieces.~  
  
~Let me rest in pieces.~  
  
~Pieces.~  
  
Legolas felt shattered. He could only see the dying newborn in his hands. There was nothing he could do. Nothing he could do to stop its death. He felt so pointless at that moment, wishing that the men would just kill him and make the grief and pain go away.  
  
~Look at me,~  
  
~My depth perception must be off again.~  
  
~You got much closer then I thought you did,~  
  
~I'm in your reach, you held me in your hand.~  
  
There must've of been something Legolas could have done, but he couldn't think of anything other then the weight of guilt that hung off his neck.  
  
The gang members pushed him out of the house into a wagon with two other people. He didn't resist or try to stop them as they removed his weapons and bundles. The people stared at him, not recognizing him. They weren't gagged and tried to talk to him after pulling down the cloth covering his mouth with the hands tied in front of them, but Legolas didn't respond. It was like a conscious coma. Legolas ignored anything they said, only able to feel the pain of the infant who died in his arms.  
  
~Can you find it in your heart,~  
  
~To make this go away,~  
  
~And let me rest in pieces.~  
  
~Let me rest in pieces.~  
  
~Would you find it in your heart,~  
  
~To make this go away,~  
  
~And let me rest in pieces.~  
  
~Let me rest in pieces.~  
  
~Pieces.~  
  
He just wanted to die. He wanted someone to cut him open to replace the pain in his spirit.  
  
~Would you find it in your heart,~  
  
~To make this go away,~  
  
~And let me rest in pieces.~  
  
~Let me rest in pieces.~  
  
~Would you find it in your heart,~  
  
~Would you find it, would find it in your heart,~  
  
~Will I finally rest in pieces...~  
  
~Pieces.~  
  
~Would you find it, would find it in your heart,~  
  
~Will I finally rest in pieces...~  
  
~Pieces.~ 


End file.
